


Dodging the Issue

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [77]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baseball, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has no idea why the Avengers go diving for cover whenever Steve brings up the subject of baseball. Her Soulmate enlightens her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodging the Issue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuzzCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to BuzzCat, who gave us the Words!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy could never understand why Avengers went ducking for cover whenever Steve started talking about baseball. She had seen Bruce interrupt to loudly claim he knew nothing about the sport (he preferred lacrosse). She had seen Natasha fake a summons from Fury. She had seen Clint disappear into a nearby vent the second Steve turned his head.

She didn't get it. She'd listened to him babble about it once, and yeah, it was boring, but it was one of his interests, and she would have to consider herself a bad friend if she didn't nod and smile while he was talking, especially when he had so graciously tolerated her treatise on comfy sweaters.

And then came the day she stepped out of the elevator and into Tony Stark's lab for the first time. Steve was there, waiting to get on as she hauled a stack of Jane's research off, and he looked like someone had just told him his birthday party was canceled.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Steve sighed. "I guess I will be," he told her before the doors slid shut.

Darcy scowled. Despite the fact that she lived and worked in his Tower, she had never met Tony Stark. But she had  _ heard _ things. He'd underestimated Nat. He'd zapped Bruce. He'd made fun of Thor.

And now he'd made Steve sad.

She marched into his lab and slammed the stack of paper down.

"You want to tell me why he looks like you just kicked his puppy?!" she demanded, gesturing at the elevator.

The billionaire stopped what he was doing and assessed her. "It was time for  _ someone _ to rip off the band aid," he replied.

"What?" Darcy gasped, the Words throwing her off balance.

Tony smiled and gave her a small shrug. "I told him the Dodgers left Brooklyn."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147448359003/dodging-the-issue)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
